Love Proves All
by DuggMan2156
Summary: A tale of the struggle of 2 lovers


This is the story of two forbidden lovers and how they worked hard to prove to everyone that a wood elf and a human could truly be happy

Our tale starts in the small town of Ebondale, which despite being a small town was home to the High Council, a place where representatives of all races met to foster and maintain peace (kinda like a fantasy United Nation type thing). Two of these representatives were Alburtis and Elisya Magnemar, ambassadors of the wood elves of the Redwood Forest, and their 20 year old daughter, Delmira, a beautiful young woman with long flowing red hair, who they were grooming to take their place on the Council. Unfortunately Delmira wasn't interested in politics and wanted to live the carefree life of the common folk in town. Most of all she wanted to be with Galen Moonfall , a human that she met one night at the tavern when she snuck out. You see she had been raised to drink Almo Wine, but she detested its fruity taste and loved the ale that was served down at the tavern. She first met Galen when she got excited and challenged him to a drinking contest. Unaware of the alcohol content in the ale, she quickly became inebriated and Galen rented a room at the inn above the the tavern so she could sleep it off. The next morning, her parents, infuriated that she mingled with the common folk, dragged her back to their manor and forbade her from ever leaving again, unescorted by guards. Months passed Delmira, now calling herself Ravynne Winterhelm rejecting her given elven name, started practicing magic so she may still be with Galen as the two had grown close and formed a relationship. One night after weeks of practice Ravynne mangaged to create a body double to mimic her sleeping while she opened a portal to Galen as tonight is the night they determined to be the one in which they spent it together.

 **Chapter 2 : The Night**

I could hardly sleep as I knew Ravynne would be here any moment. I've been waiting for this since I first met her. I know it sounds clichè but it really was love at first sight. I was starting to have my doubts when a dim light started to grow brighter until a portal opened up. A dark figure appeared. Suddenly Ravynne stepped out, wearing the adorable nightie I bought her last week. "You look amazing" I stumbled through the words. "I know..." she said with a smile, "However it's a shame that I won't be wearing it for long." She said with a seductive smile. "Wait, why is tha...ohhhh." I responded. "Get over here and kiss me." I jumped up and we greeted each other with an embrace so passionate, it would make Xephora, the Goddess of Love weep with joy. "Oooo...is that what I think it is." She said "I think I'm going like this." She started to untie the laces in my pants, but I stopped her and said "Get on the bed." "Why, don't you want this." She said. I responded with "Yes I do, but I love you so much that I want you to go first." "Awwww...baby, I love how you think of me first.". She sat down as gracefully as a leaf falling from the Great Tree when the seasons change. "Now lie back." I commanded. "Ooooo...I like it when you take charge" Ravynne cooed. She obeyed. I slipped off her Ethereal Silk panties, and slowly, tenderly kissed my way up her thighs. "Quit teasing me" she moaned. My lips made contact with her smooth womanhood and I felt her tremble with pleasure. "Wow, I'm glad I spoke to the tavern whores before this. They really gave me good tips." I thought. I slowly inserted my fingers one by one inside of her. I listened to her body as I worked the magic that I apparently had. I felt her body tense up and I brought her to climax. She convulsed with excitement and then suddenly seemed to relax. "Baby...Baby are you ok." I was worried that I hurt her, and I couldn't live with that if I did. "Oh my Gods" she moaned. "That was the most amazing feeling that I ever had. If you're that good with your fingers, I can't wait for the rest.". "Well then, get over here." I said. She hopped on top of me, kissing me passionately, our flesh melding together to become one being of pure ecstasy. Time seemed to fade away and before I knew it, the bell in the town square rang 7 times. "Dear Gods, I have to get home. The body double spell doesn't last much longer. I have to get home before my parents come to wake me up. I had an amazing time. This will definitely be happening again.". She gave me a sexy smile as she conjured up the portal home. "I'll be back." She said giggling. She then left through the portal. "Huh...I'll be back...that's a good line for a play." Suddenly a portal opened up as Ravynne ran out, crying hysterically. She ran into my arms, sobbing intensely. "Sweetie...are you ok.". The only thing I could understand between the tears was "Come with me...". She took my hand and pulled me through the portal. When we came out the other side, I found her room ransacked. "What happened?". "I don't know, I came home and I found the whole manor like this and my parents missing. You're an expert at tracking, can you tell me?". "Ok take me to the front door, and I'll do the best I can.". As we walked to the front door, I took note of the scorch marks on the doors and walls as well as the servants turned to stone. "Ok, from what I've seen, they used an Arcane Surge spell to blast the door open as well as a Medusa Charm to turn the guards and servants to stone. This looks like the dark elves. They must have abducted your parents as a way of asserting their way onto the High Council.". As she sobbed some more I told her "Listen, Baby look at me." As she looked up, wiping the tears away from her face, I said "We are going to get them back. We just need to make a plan. They're not going to kill your parents, they need them alive to be on the Council. I have enough gold set aside for us to get together an adventuring party. I was going to use it to get us a house, but we can't settle down with your parents missing. I love you and we will get them back. Maybe they will finally accept me. Let's go to the tavern and grab some ale and write up the plan.". "Aww Baby, Thank you. You would put up with parents for me.". "I would go up against Belphagor for you.".

 **Chapter 3: The Tavern**

Night falls on the tavern, Galen and Ravynne sit at the bar discussing what to do

"Ok listen, the Dark Elves live in a fortress in Julghug Gor. You are going to use your transformation charm to disguise yourself as a dark elf and take me hostage, you will then end the charms use and we both get captured. The Dark Elves, despite being advanced in military, lack major common sense. Most likely they will lock us in the same cell. We can then break out. I've been working on a hypnosis spell. Dark Elves are easily swayed by hypnosis."

"Ok. Let's do it. Are you sure this will work?" She said.

"Oh yeah, like 85% sure."

some time later*

"Wow I can't believe that worked."

"Delmira, why did you come here with this asshat?" said Alburtis. "Honey..." followed Elysia "we're better than that...but seriously sweetie why are you with this _glägnorg."_ You know I speak Elvish, right." I said. "Damn I always forget that." Said Elysia. "Well Mom and Dad, I'm with this asshat, no offense sweetie" said Ravynne. "None taken." I said. "Anyway...I'm with this asshat because he loves me and protects me. Anyway Galen, would you like to continue the plan we discussed." "Oh yeah, right." I conjured up the Mist of Unlocking. The chains simply came undone. "How the hell did you do that?" remarked Alburtis. "Well, if you ever listened to the countless times your wonderful and absolutely stunning daughter defended me to you, you would know that I'm an amateur spellcrafter, now watch this." I got up and walked over to the guard. "Hey, let us out." "Ok" the guard said. "And take this explosive to the most vulnerable place in this fortress and detonate it when we leave.". "Ok." Replied the guard in a hypnotic state.

 **Chapter 4: The Approval**

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Said Alburtis. "Because we don't associate with the common folk, honey." Chimed in Elysia. "Yeah, excuse me sir are you lost?" I said. "Can it dickwad!" Snapped Alburtis. "Daddy!" Said Ravynne "Just tell Galen why you are here.". Alburtis sighed "Ok...I'm meeting you here because I want to tell you that maybe we were wrong about the common folk, maybe because you managed to save us, destroy a Dark Elf fortress while protecting, caring for and whether we knew it or not providing for our daughter. What I'm trying to say is...you're all right with us.". "That's great to hear, sir, and I'm glad you're hear, because I have something really important to ask." I turned to Ravynne and pulled out a handcrafted wooden box. "Ravynne Winterhelm...will you marry me?"

 **The End**


End file.
